


Stockholm syndrome

by heil_stony



Category: arthurm - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heil_stony/pseuds/heil_stony





	Stockholm syndrome

亚瑟已经有一周没有来探监了，奥姆的心里没来由的有些烦躁，他的哥哥，亚特兰蒂斯的国王，从来没有这么久不来过。  
其实最近奥姆能够感觉到亚瑟的心情越来烦躁，来这的时候说的话也越来越少，但是他高傲的自尊心让这位被囚禁的高贵的亲王从来没有对他的哥哥好好的说过一句话。  
但是随着亚瑟最近来看望他的间隔时间越来越长，奥姆则愈发的能够感觉得到自己心里对亚瑟的奇怪的牵挂。  
本来被关押被强迫被粗暴对待的他应该庆幸这位新王少来光顾这里，只是不知从从什么时候开始，他发现自己竟然有些病态的对这位野蛮的暴君产生了不一样的情感。

他和亚瑟的这种背德的关系开始的十分的糟糕，在他第无数次的用“野种、肮脏、下贱”一类的各种骂人的话语问候他的哥哥和他的父亲试图把亚瑟骂走以后，终于有一天，亚瑟终于不再忍着怒气摔门离开，而是蛮横的两被锁链束缚的他一把按在床上。  
盛怒之下的惩罚式的性爱让奥姆备受屈辱和煎熬，亚瑟让他像一条狗一样的背对着他跪趴在床上，一手扯着他锁链脖子上的锁链，一手紧紧的握住了他略显纤细的腰。  
没有提前扩张，亚瑟就将他那尺寸惊人的性器整根没入了奥姆那未经人事的洞穴。奥姆脆弱的小穴瞬间被撕裂，殷红的鲜血沾满了两人结合的部位，剧烈的疼痛让奥姆忍不住哀嚎出声。  
可是亚瑟却没有任何怜惜的意思，他用力的在那片温热的沃土里驰骋，每当听到缓过一点一点劲来的奥姆咬着牙的咒骂声，他就一下一下的顶到更深的地方，让那咒骂声被哀嚎和抽噎声取代，直到身下的奥姆只剩下抽泣声的时候才将自己的浊液射满了奥姆的小穴。  
“我血统高贵的弟弟啊，现在到底是谁更下贱？”奥姆到现在都忘记不了那日结束以后满脸都是嘲讽的笑容的亚瑟对趴在床上不省人事的他说的那句羞辱的话。

之后的一段时间对于奥姆来说就像是噩梦一样，亚瑟还是会经常来探望他，但他依旧不肯低下他那高贵的头颅跟亚瑟好好说一句话，而亚瑟每次也都会以这种惩罚来让奥姆闭上吐出那些伤人字眼的嘴。  
再到后来，干脆连骂人的过程都省了，当亚瑟推门进来以后，不等奥姆开口骂人，亚瑟就会用实际行动将这位心高气傲的奥姆亲王所有的尊严和骄傲夺走，直到让他带着满身狼狈的痕迹只会趴在床上喘息才会冷漠的离开。

只是这一切从不知道哪一天开始突然变了，奥姆记不起来具体是什么时候了，他只记得一次结束以后亚瑟并没有起身离开，而是从后面抱着他，与他一起窝在监狱里那张柔软的不像话的大床里。  
亚瑟没有说话，奥姆也没有力气骂人，两个人就这样相拥而眠，直到天亮，亚瑟才在奥姆醒来之前偷偷的离开。  
从那以后亚瑟对奥姆温柔了一些，虽然他还是只让奥姆趴着，从后面上他，甚至在过程中都不去看他的脸。但是结束以后他总会将奥姆抱在怀里，有的时候还会温柔的给奥姆讲讲最近发生的事或是他小时候的事，奥姆也会安静的听着，但是倔强的还是不肯说一句话。  
时间一长，奥姆对于每次亚瑟搂着他的这一段难得的温柔缱绻的时间，竟然产生了一种喜爱和眷恋的情绪。  
奥姆并不愚钝，他知道自己的心在变化，索性在亚瑟对他做那些事情的时候也放弃了抵抗挣扎，变得温顺了起来。

所以当亚瑟最近来的越来越少，搂着他的时候越来越沉默以后，他的心里竟然会有一种将要被抛弃的恐惧感。  
“我可真是病的不轻，竟然会这样渴望一个关押虐待自己的人。”奥姆在心里狠狠地嘲讽着病态的自己，却忍不住还是在牵挂着那个伤害自己的人。

奥姆安静的半倚在床头，捧着亚瑟给他带来的故事书，打算通过阅读来转移自己心中的不安。正当他看到故事一半剧情正精彩的时候，他听到开门的声音，他赶忙抬起头来。  
似乎是有什么烦心事，亚瑟的面色看起来很憔悴，眉头也在轻皱着，他拿过了奥姆手里的书直接丢到了一边。  
时隔一个星期再见到亚瑟，奥姆似乎能够听到自己飞速跳动的心脏的声音，哪怕亚瑟的行为还是很粗暴，但是能见到他，奥姆的心里还是十分的欣喜。  
当亚瑟开门进来的那一瞬间，他知道他已经离不开亚瑟了，他愿意从今天开始改变，哪怕放下自己的骄傲，只要能留得住亚瑟在他的身边。

今天亚瑟的心情确实不佳，七海之王并不好当，尤其是自己还要从这帮不善原谅的亚特兰蒂斯人手里保护自己那没有什么血缘关系还并不听话的弟弟，这让每次会议都变得让他心烦。  
亚瑟还是像往常一样捞起奥姆就把他反过来按在床上，可今天的奥姆却不像往常一样温顺，反而有些推拒和挣扎。这让本就心情不好的亚瑟心情更加的烦躁，他用一只手用力的把奥姆按住，不让他乱动，另一只手抬手朝着奥姆那粉嫩的翘屁股上狠狠地就是几巴掌，打的奥姆纤细的身子不停地颤抖。  
“please, no.”奥姆的声音里都带上一丝颤抖的味道。亚瑟以前从来没有听到到奥姆的求饶声，哪怕是他将奥姆折腾得多惨的时候都没有，所以他停下了动作，放开了按着奥姆的手。  
得到了片刻的自由的奥姆撑起身子来，跪坐在亚瑟的身前，他有些怯生生抬起手来，抚上亚瑟那如刀削一般有些锐利棱角的面庞。  
他终于能够好好的近距离的看看亚瑟那俊美硬朗的脸庞，这时候两个人离得很近，他似乎能够感到亚瑟的鼻息在他的额头上方，也许是这一刻的氛围太美好，他终于鼓起勇气，抬头仰视着自己的兄长说到:“Brother, I want to look at your face tonight.”  
视觉敏锐的奥姆捕捉到了那金色眼眸里一闪而过的喜悦，亚瑟变得粗重的呼吸和没有拒绝的坐在原地的动作，帮他确定了兄长默许了自己的要求。  
奥姆眼角带上了笑意，他抬起腿来跨坐在亚瑟的腰间，然后轻轻一地推就把身材结实的兄长推到在了床上。

从他把奥姆关进这里以后这是第一次看到他笑，只一眼，亚瑟觉得自己就要溺死在这蓝色眼眸清澈的笑意里了。  
他以为他会一直像以前那样狠心的霸占奥姆美丽的躯体，而永远得不到他清澈的灵魂。他想过就这样关着奥姆一辈子，自私地绑住他，让他陪自己堕入黑暗的深渊里。  
但是他从没想过的，就是在自己做了这么过分的一切以后，奥姆还会愿意将自己纯洁的灵魂献给肮脏的自己。

显然奥姆也是第一次主动做这样的事情，羞耻感让他的脸颊烧得通红，他生疏的找到和扶住亚瑟的性器，让自己对准那里缓缓的坐了下去。  
因为亚瑟给予的性爱总是狂风骤雨一般猛烈的，像这样慢慢的插入给奥姆带了与平时不同的感觉。被自己的爱人一点点填满，用自己的身体来描绘着爱人的形状的充实感混合着浅浅的快感涌入了奥姆的大脑，他不由得发出了一丝丝轻不可闻的呻吟声。  
“嗯唔...嗯...呃啊...”奥姆慢慢的试图将运动的速度加快来取悦身下的男人，随着一次比一次深插入，奥姆再也抑制不住这些细碎的呻吟声。  
而这呻吟声就像小猫的爪子一样轻轻的挠在亚瑟的心上，他的欲望已经被奥姆完全的撩拨了起来，  
他那有些粗糙的大手在奥姆的腰间随着运动的节奏色情地游走着，抚摸着这仿佛由美玉雕成的绝美的身体。  
奥姆不知道亚瑟在想什么，只能将自己满含爱意的目光都落在那双金色的眼眸上，试图从那里面寻找到一丝丝的回应。  
亚瑟回应给那双湛蓝色的眼眸的目光是深沉的，包含了太多的东西，对奥姆的滚烫爱意，对背德的爱情的羞耻感，对于眼前发生的一切还不相信的虚幻感，还有好多。  
但是奥姆只看懂了一种，第一种，对他来说这就足够了，他闭上了眼睛，但还是有一丝泪水不听话地渗了出来。  
亚瑟看到那一丝泪水，心脏仿佛被猛的揪了一下，他用一直放松在床上的手揽住了奥姆的后背，猛的坐了起来，吻上了奥姆那软软的嘴唇。奥姆则是很乖巧地打开了唇齿，让兄长的舌头毫无阻力的长进入了自己的口腔，并用他那软糯的小舌头尽力去迎合兄长的纠缠，小心翼翼地品尝着兄长的味道。  
这个香软甜美的吻显然让亚瑟很受用，他亲手拖住了奥姆那白嫩的翘臀随着自己的深深顶弄上下移动着，一次次的直达最里面的抽插给奥姆带来了一波又一波前所未有的快感。  
“Brother...please... promise me... don't leave me...”在亚瑟的攻势下，奥姆根本说不出一句完整的话，但他还是抽泣着颤抖着断断续续地说出了这句话。  
“I promise you.”亚瑟将奥姆按在自己的怀中，仿佛想用这个动作来告诉奥姆他会紧紧抓住他永远都不会放开一样。  
随着几次仿佛被贯穿一般的深入，灭顶的快感将他淹没，奥姆向后高高地仰起了头，与他的兄长一起攀上了快感的顶峰。

亚瑟与奥姆一起躺在那柔软床上，他抓住了弟弟修长好看的手放到嘴边轻吻了一下，才与他十指交握，把他揽进自己的怀中。  
现在的亚瑟心情可以说是好到了极点，刚才进门时的烦躁已被一扫而空。奥姆这才趁着他心情好，问他为什么这几天来这变少了。  
“就是因为一些烦人的会议而已。”“关于我的？”“嗯...”“又在投票想把我喂海沟族去？”“嗯...”奥姆显然听说很多这样的消息，他知道自己以前都做了什么，而且深知亚特兰蒂斯的人们并不会原谅，所以并不生气，反倒是有些好奇亚瑟会怎么回答这些烦人的贵族们，“你都是怎么回答他们的？”“我跟他们说，谁要是建议把你献祭给海沟族，我就把他们全家先扔进去体验一下，然后就没有人敢提了。”亚瑟的声音免不了有点小小的得意，但此时在奥姆的耳朵里听着却还是无比的顺耳。  
奥姆把头埋进亚瑟宽阔的胸膛，十分安心惬意的他更容易感到困倦，“Good night, brother.”亚瑟听到胸口传来的闷闷的软软的声音，忍不住笑着摸了摸奥姆熨帖的金发说到:“Good night, my love.”


End file.
